


All you wanna do is... mwah

by WafflesAndPancakes



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Non-driver, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Sex, Cheating, Consensual Underage Sex, Daniel showing Lando how to play the flute, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, How did this happen? I don't know, Hurt/Comfort, Lando is the best Howard sister, Lando knew that guy would be different, M/M, Marriage, Oral Sex, Same-Sex Marriage, Song: All You Wanna Do, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 22:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WafflesAndPancakes/pseuds/WafflesAndPancakes
Summary: Lando has always been looked upon as one of the most beautiful noblemen in all of England. It turns out to be his biggest enemy.OrThe Six AU probably no one asked for (except for a special person)





	All you wanna do is... mwah

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Landoaitken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Landoaitken/gifts).

> This was inspired by Six - The Musical (what a wonder, it's a songfic), an obsession I pulled my dear Anni into.
> 
> All of this is only fiction and has never happened in real life. The characters do not belong to me, and I changed Katherine Howard's life in order to not kill off Lando. I also changed the stories of the male counterparts.
> 
> This took me 11 days and I feel like I aged five years.

_ I think we can all agree _

_ I'm the ten amongst these threes _

_ And ever since I was a child _

_ I'd make the boys go wild _

Lando knew he was good-looking. He could see it in their eyes, how they followed him wherever he went. He could feel them burning on his skin, he knew so many people wanted to get him married to their daughter or son, mostly because of his outshining beauty. He had both boys and girls running after him, trying to steal a kiss from his lips, trying to touch his skin, just do anything to get in contact with an angel like him. They all were laying to his feet, treating him like a god. He loved their attention. But if he was honest, he only cared about one man.

_ Take my first music teacher _

_ Henry Manox _

_ Broad, dark, sexy Manox _

_ Taught me all about dynamics _

_ He was twenty-three _

_ And I was thirteen _

_ Going on thirty _

Daniel Ricciardo was ten years older than him and an experienced musician. Lando’s father had offered him some money, so that he would teach his sixteen-year-old son at least one instrument, teaching him the ways of music, how beautiful it could be. Besides that, being able to play an instrument showed off his family’s place in society, and it made him even more desirable for a future husband or wife. And Lando had found quite a liking in Dan, and so had Dan in him.

Who didn’t? Dan was tall, muscular, good-looking. Everybody wanted to be like him, be with him, be his. Lando could get lost in his golden eyes, inhaling his sweet scent every time he bent over him, showing him something on the parchment in front of him. He loved the way the sunlight played with his dark curls, how the setting sun painted his tanned, bronzed skin in an orange light when they walked through the garden of Lando’s parents after their weekly lessons. Orange light suited him. It made him even more beautiful.

_ We spent hours strumming the lute _

_ Striking the chords and blowing the flute _

_ He plucked my strings all the way to G _

_ Went from major to minor _

_ C to D _

Of course, they had their fun. Lando trusted Dan, he was an amazing teacher and friend, and the first day the older one had made advances, Lando had been like wax in his hands. From occasional kisses it went to hard make-out-session, Dan’s hands roaming over his body and touching every part, even the most private places. They ended up sharing the bed more than once, always trying new things, his parents still thinking that Dan only was the music teacher and nothing more.

“Fuck, Lando, just like this!”

The younger one looked up at his teacher with big eyes, smiling the best he could before continuing his movements. His tongue trailed around his tip, licking up the pre-cum, smiling as Dan shivered beneath him. Strong hands grabbed his hair, and he was pushed down further, taking more of Dan’s length into his mouth. He tried to hold still, letting Dan use his throat as he tried to relax it, quietly moaning around his lover.

“Should I come on that pretty face of yours? Would you like that?” Dan’s grasp got tighter, pushing himself deeper into the wet heat. “Or should I fill your mouth to the brim? Make you swallow every drop?”

A quiet whimper escaped the boy, whimpering as Dan quickened his tempo, hitting the back of his throat again and again. It took all his willpower to relax his throat, and he let out a content sigh as the older man pulled out, emptying his load all over his face after a few strokes.

“And that, my dear…”, Dan softly guided him up and pressed a kiss onto his lips, before licking them clean. “... is how you blow a flute.”

Lando giggled and pushed Dan away playfully, a smile on his lips as their gazes met again.

“I hate you.”

“You love me.”

Their lips met again, another soft kiss was exchanged before Dan started cleaning Lando’s face.

“Same difference.”

_ He just cares so much _

_ It feels legit _

_ We have a connection _

_ I think this guy is different _

They had later on laid on Lando’s bed, fully dressed, looking up at the ceiling. Dan had had his arms around his shoulder, Lando had rested his head on the older man’s chest, drawing small circles with his fingers. Whenever he was around, the younger one immediately calmed down. He felt safe, secured. He did not have to care about his obligations, about everything his parents had planned for him, for his future. He was allowed to be himself, be the stupid teenager he was, joking and fooling around with Dan. He actually wished he dared to take it further, to let Dan take him, make him his, but something in his heart still held on to those stupid social rules, not having sexual intercourse with a man or a woman before their wedding. It held him back, even though he wanted it so much, he wanted Dan to be his first and his last.

Yes, he had dreamed about marrying Dan. Moving out, further into the countryside, having a small house, living off of the money Dan made through his music and his music lessons, adopting a child, maybe even more than one, just enjoying a simple life. Or moving to London, living in the city and enjoying their life, going to the theatre, maybe having the opportunity to play Dan’s music in front of the king and his family. He had thought about so much, but all his dreams were shattered every time his parents brought home another person for him to meet, another potential husband or wife, who was way older than him, who was way richer than Dan.

But he still did not want to give up his dreams. Because Dan was something different, Dan was special, he had a connection to Dan. Dan did not want him as a simple accessory, Dan wanted him as a whole, his looks  _ and _ his personality. He wanted him. And that was why Lando gave him everything he had.

_ Please me, squeeze me _

_ Birds and the bees me _

_ Run your fingers through my hair _

_ Tell me I'm the fairest of the fair _

Dan always called him beautiful. Sometimes more playful, when Lando’s parents were around. Sometimes, when he played an instrument, some sweet melody he had never heard of before but that Dan seemed to like. But most of the times, they were laying in bed, covered in sweat, close to the end of their love game. Using his free hand to stroke some strands out of the younger one's face, his hand ending up cupping his cheek, Dan would bend down and whisper those sweet words into his ear.

“You’re the most beautiful person I know.”

And Lando had soaked those words up. Every single word. He had thought that Dan was serious, he had thought that Dan really called him beautiful. That he was not only saying it to get him into his bed, like all those other people but because he truly cared. Dan made him believe that he would always stay had his side, that he would not leave him. But still, things changed.

It was a Thursday in autumn when Lando got the news. Normally, Dan would have come by for their music lesson, but instead, his mother had come into his room, sitting down on his bed together with him, telling him the news.

Dan was going to marry. He had left the city a day prior, talking to Lando’s father shortly before leaving forever. Dan was not even in England anymore. He was about to marry the son of a Dutch duke, a higher-ranked man, whose father had decided to make his daughter the duchess instead of his older son.

Lando had not listened from that moment on. He did not care about who Dan was going to marry. He could have married the king of England, he would not have cared. The only thing he truly cared about was the fact that Dan was not marrying him. That he had left him alone, after all the things they had done together. After telling him that he was the most beautiful of all. Dan had treated him like a precious treasure, but now he had thrown him away like a piece of trash.

He swore himself that he would never let anyone close to his heart again. He did not want anyone to treat him that way, getting his hopes up before smashing them again. He did not want to live through this again.

Dan had broken Lando’s heart, and Lando was not ready for it to be broken again.

Until there was a new guy in his life.

_ But then there was another guy, Francis Dereham _

_ Serious, stern and slow _

_ Gets what he wants and he won't take no _

_ Passion in all that he touches _

_ The sexy secretary to the dowager duchess _

Lando talking about Kimi, Seb’s secretary

Kimi Räikkönen. The complete opposite of Dan (but still, very muscular). Where Dan had been a happy person, joking all the time, Kimi was serious, if not cold. He never said a lot, he was always expressionless, he never smiled. And even though he did not show any feelings, Lando had been hooked since the beginning.

Two years after Dan had left England, Lando started working for him. The young man was in desperate need of contact with a normal human being who did not want to get him into bed or get him to marry them. So, after many failed attempts of getting Lando married, his parents had decided to hand him over to Kimi, secretary to duke Vettel, a man with a lot of influence. They had told Lando that Kimi was there to teach him proper behavior (his behavior already was great, but according to them, there was always room for improvement). But the moment he had met him for the first time, Lando was surprised by the seriousness and the lack of words. It was something different, and especially not the thing he had been longing for. He had been longing for a normal person, a person to talk to, a nice person. Instead, he got Kimi, who barely talked to him. Who sometimes even ignored him.

_ Helped him in his office had a duty to fulfill _

_ He even let me use his favourite quill _

_ Spilled ink all over the parchment _

_ My wrist was so tired _

_ Still I came back the next day _

_ As he required _

Kimi tormented him. The work was hard, the workdays were long and there were next to no breaks. Lando was sure he would have fallen asleep if it was not for Kimi’s stern glance from the other side of the room from time to time. His wrist hurt, his writing became more and more unreadable and his mind started to cloud, but he was desperate to show the older man that he was useful, that he could do stuff, that he could have a reason to be proud of him.

He could have said no after a week. He could have said no after a month. But he kept going. Despite the tasks becoming harder and harder, despite Kimi still treating him as cold as ever. He kept going, he wanted to show him that he could do something, that he was not useless. So every day, Kimi gave him a nearly impossible task, and every day, he gave his best and came back the next day. Day in, day out.

And after a while, he noticed that Kimi smiled, even though it was only for a second, every time he entered the office the next morning.

_ He just cares so much _

_ This one's legit _

_ We have a real connection _

_ I'm sure this time is different _

He seemed to leave an impression because Kimi changed after a while. He smiled more and more, and he started to treat him like an actual human being. No coolness, no stern looks, sometimes even a laugh. Kimi opened up to him, and Lando soon discovered that beneath the tough shell hid a soft core, a sweet person with a history of getting hurt and of losing people. He could understand why Kimi was trying to hide it. Kimi was like him, in some odd kind of way, with a lot more experience in life.

Maybe that was why Lando soon found himself falling for him. Again an older man, this time even older than Dan and way more introverted than him, but love apparently made no exceptions. Love had its own rules. And Lando loved to follow them.

Working with Kimi became way easier as he opened up, and Lando found himself coming to the office even earlier, spending more time just talking to his boss. Yes, Kimi still was not the most talk-active person, but he actually let him talk, he listened to him without snapping at him for talking too much, for talking in general. They warmed up to each other, and maybe Kimi had just needed a younger person to brighten up his world. Maybe Lando had just been what he had wanted, putting some color in his more than monotone life. Lando did not know how it was looking inside of Kimi, what he felt, what he thought, but he did not care. Not at all. He just wanted to see him smile, to hear him laugh, to feel his warm ice-blue eyes on him.

He felt safe around him. The same feeling of security that he had felt with Dan, but this time stronger. It felt like he could trust Kimi with his life as if their connection was something really special. This clearly was something different than the relationship he had had with Dan. Kimi would not leave him, he would not be hurt again, Kimi would not break his heart. Because Kimi cared. Kimi cared about him, about his jokes and his wit, about his looks and his personality. For him, Lando was more than just a toy, more than just some beauty. Lando was a real person, someone equal.

At least that was what Lando liked to think.

_ You can't wait a second more _

_ To get my corset on the floor _

All their emotions, their feelings, their thoughts, it all bundled up, building up a tension between them, only waiting to explode. Both had been eyeing each other for weeks, walking around each other, holding the other’s gaze for longer than actually needed, initiating body contact from time to time. They knew they would be all over each other soon, and Lando started to get more and more impatient.

So it came that he was sitting on Kimi’s desk after work, latter having had a meeting with the duke. Kimi had told him to go to his room and relax after finishing the last writings, but Lando had decided against it. Tonight would be the night. The night in which he would offer Kimi his body. To say that he was nervous was an understatement. He was shaking, both because of his nervousness and his lust. He wanted to touch Kimi, he wanted him to touch him, he wanted to feel his strong hands on his hips, slowly pushing inside him before starting a hard and quick pace, pinning him onto the table, fu-

“You’re still around?”

Lando’s head snapped up and a big smile appeared on his lips, his cheeks slightly blushing.

“Y-Yeah. I- I waited for you.”

The older man crossed the room slowly, watching his assistant closely. He was smiling, too, and Lando could see how his tongue licked over his lips quickly as he was eyeing his body. Lando shifted slightly, presenting him more of his body, hoping he looked even better now. He wanted to impress Kimi, he wanted to show him that he was into him. A lot.

“I told you that you could go home. It’s late. You need your sleep. Don’t want you to fall asleep at work.”

Kimi came to stand between his legs, their faces nearly touching, and he felt the other’s breath on his lips.

“Don’t want to punish you for bad behavior. Want you to be a good boy.”

Lando was pulled closer by his hips, and a soft moan escaped his lips as he felt Kimi’s erection press against his own. Their eyes found each other, and Lando could not think about something else than finally kissing the other man. Their lips met for a chaste kiss at first, but it soon became more heated, their bodies pressing against each other like they had known each other for a long time.

“K-Kimi…”

The younger man grabbed his boss’ shoulders, holding tightly onto him as he lifted him, carrying him into his bedroom close by. Of course, he was afraid that someone could see them, see how he was carried into another man’s bedroom. There was nothing else to assume than that they would have sex, and Lando did not care from that moment on. He could only think of Kimi, the man who was so close now, who would be his, at least for the night. Kimi’s scent was intoxicating, it was lulling him in, making him want even more.

“Shh… It will be more comfortable in my bed, little one.”

He felt how he was lowered onto something soft, and he immediately turned around to press his face into Kimi’s pillows, inhaling even more of his scent. A chuckle came from the older man as he sat down next to him, pressing his lips onto Lando’s neck.

“Turn around, sweetheart. Look at me.”

Pouting, he turned around, looking at Kimi.

“But it’s so comfy… And smells like you.”

“I know something else that would be comfy.” Kimi’s voice was deep and rough in his ear, and his whole body shivered as he bit into his earlobe. “Your tight hole around my cock.”

Lando could feel his cheeks burning, whimpering quietly at the thought of it, and spreading his legs for the older man, who let out a soft chuckle.

“Ah, so needy, little one? Let’s get you undressed so I can fuck you really good.”

With Kimi, it all felt different. His touch was different from Dan’s, whose touch he still could feel on his skin so many years later. His fingers felt different inside him, better, stretching and preparing him for what was to come. Kimi’s preparations took more time, his fingers were not moving as quick and needy as Dan’s, he was careful not to break Lando, to make it even more enjoyable for him. And oh, how he enjoyed it, Kimi’s fingers hitting that special point over and over again, bringing him close to the edge, only to stop once he was too close, stilling his movements until he had caught his breath again.

“Are you ready for me?”

Lando nodded, not able to speak anymore, his eyes fixed on Kimi’s body, the trained muscles, the light skin that was illuminated by the lit candles around them, the ice-blue eyes that watched all his movements, the light hair that had been messed up by Lando’s fingers. The tiny cracks on his face, the only thing that was truly showing his age, but something that made him even more desirable.

He had never thought that sex would feel so good. It felt so intimate, it felt so special, he felt so connected to Kimi. Moans and groans soon filled the room, Kimi thrusting into him at a harder pace, softly sucking on his neck, making sure not to leave any marks on his skin. The older one shifted the angle, pulling Lando’s legs onto his shoulders instead of having them thrown around his waist, and started hitting that point which made the younger one see stars, soon coming untouched, just by the incredible feeling of Kimi inside him, and with his lover’s name on his lips. He watched how Kimi pulled out of him and started stroking himself, watching him closely. It reminded him a lot of Dan, how he had watched him after having fingered him, how he was laying on the bed, completely wrecked and drenched in his own cum. Or how he had watched him play the piano sometimes, his fingers around his length, stroking himself before walking closer and emptying himself into his mouth. Kimi seemed to be no different, stroking his length quicker before coming onto Lando’s chest and stomach, their cum slowly mixing.

Still, the whole thing was different than the nights he had spent with Dan. It felt better, it felt right, it did not really feel like a sin. He felt worshipped and wanted, and every time he felt Kimi’s hungry eyes on him, a spark of pride flushed his body. This was so much better than anything with Dan could have been.

_ Yeah, that didn't work out _

_ So I decided to have a break from boys _

_ And you'll never guess who I met _

Of course, life decided to fuck him over. Again. As if he had not suffered enough already, as if he did not deserve a happy ending with a man that treated him well. It felt like he just was not made for being happy.

It had all went downhill on one of his few days off. Lando had visited duke Sebastian’s gardens, which were filled with all kinds of roses, just roaming across the flowers, before sitting down on the bench next to the sea, reading a nice book. Everything that was expected of him. Everything that would make him desirable for a possible suitor. Being intelligent and kind, knowing in what kind of topics to engage and in which not. Politics, for example, were a huge no for him. Stay quiet, play along. Do not voice your opinion. It does not matter. But Lando would not have been Lando if he ignored some of the rules. He had told Kimi once that his family had forbidden him to read certain books, and he was surprised when the older man actually gave him a few of the books he desired, letting him read them in secret. He always returned them, even though Kimi was insisting that he could keep the book he liked the most, but Lando was too scared to keep it because someone might see it because it was forbidden because it was a sin.

The one day everything went down, Lando had wanted to return the last book he had borrowed and just finished, and he had wanted to ask Kimi if he could recommend another one. The young nobleman looked at the book in his hands, the red cover with gold lettering. It was one of his favorite books, and it was the third or fourth time he had borrowed it, too invested in the story.

When he wanted to knock on the door, strange noises could be heard, and Lando pressed his ear against the door, hoping to hear more. It did not work, the only thing he could hear were muffled voices, unrecognizable for him, so he decided to open the door. His hands were shaking, and he desperately hoped that the door would not make any sound, a quiet sigh escaping his lips as it did not betray him. But the second he had opened the door, he already regretted it, hating the scene that laid in front of him:

Kimi was leaning against the head of the bed, smiling at the person on his lap, blonde hair ruffled and lips red and slightly swollen. The person on his lap started moving his hips slowly, earning a moan from the secretary before throwing his head back, letting Kimi kiss and bite his neck. Lando swallowed hard as he noticed that he knew the person, those angelic features, this specific smile that always was on his lips. Kimi was in bed with the duke. And, Lando had to admit that, Sebastian was beautiful. Especially naked, slowly riding his secretary, moaning his name over and over again.

“Am I better than your little assistant?”

Lando could not move. What had he just said? Was he… talking about him? Kimi looked up at Sebastian, lifting one hand to cup his cheek, kissing him softly.

“You always were, and you’ll always be.”

He could hear his heart break, the pain even stronger than the time Dan had left. So those feelings were not shared? It was only a one-sided love? There was no affection between them? No future, no nothing? Had he only been a fill-in, only to be thrown away once Kimi got a better, a more beautiful option - and that option was Sebastian.

“Want to marry you, Kimi. Got an heir already, nobody will care. Marry me.”

Those words were the final blow, the final thing that tore him down, that let him fall into the darkness. He closed the door, taking the book with him again and going back to his room. He was not in control of his body, it was working on its own as he packed his things, telling a servant to send a message to his parents, telling him that he would return home. He could not stand staying here any longer, too many memories haunted his mind, and Kimi surely would not need him anymore. He would be happy with his new husband, and he would soon forget about him, he was not of use anymore.

From that day on, Lando had sworn himself to be over men. Or women. He did not want to date anyone, he did not want to get married, he only wanted his peace. And again, life had another idea, and it led him to the court of the English King, surrounded by different other nobles, different small lights running around the palace in London, but one of them seemed to shine brighter than all the others: A man, so far away from his own place in the hierarchy, but who still seemed to take interest in him.

_ Tall, large, Henry the Eighth _

_ Supreme head of the Church of England _

_ Globally revered _

_ Although you wouldn't know it from the look of that beard _

_ Made me a lady in waiting, hurled _

_ Me and my family up in the world _

_ Gave me duties in court and he swears it's true _

_ That without me he doesn't know what he'd do _

Lewis Hamilton. Or rather said Lewis, first of his name, King of England and Lord of Ireland, of the Church of England in Earth, under Jesus Christ, Supreme Head. This man was not any man. He was  _ the _ man, people wanted to marry. After having to face the annulment of the marriage to his first wife, beheading his second spouse and the death of his last husband, Lewis was a hurt and broken man. His newest marriage was not going well either, and Lando found him comforting him more and more often, talking to him the whole night through.

“They always say that being a king must be so easy. Everybody loves you, everybody wants to be like you. But it isn’t that easy. It’s the loneliness that keeps eating you up from the inside.”

They were sitting in front of the fireplace in Lewis’ bedroom, watching the fire consume more and more of the wood, filling the room with a certain warmth that made Lando relax.

“But you’re not lonely. You have a kind wife, you are a good king… Yeah, maybe some of your actions weren’t… good, but… people can change.”

“I don’t think the majority of the people is sharing your opinion, Lando.”

Lando gently took Lewis’ hand in his, smiling softly.

“I believe in you, your majesty. I believe in you and your abilities to lead this country.”

A soft smile appeared on the king’s lips, and he squeezed his hand slightly.

“I don’t know what I would do without you, my dear.”

_ You see, I'm all you need _

_ All you want, we both agree _

_ This is the place for me _

_ I'm finally where I'm meant to be _

Their friendship started to bloom. They got along pretty nicely, joking and laughing a lot whenever they were alone, alone from the ever-watching eyes of the public. The time they spent together seemed to heal their wounds, heal their broken hearts, heal their souls. In the years prior, he had always thought of Lewis as a cold-hearted and ignorant monster, who did not care about his spouses, his country, or really anybody. But in reality, he was a sweet person who would not harm a single fly if he did not have to. He had taught Lando so much, from self-love to confidence, and the younger man did not know how to give it back to him.

So he waited in his room, every night, knowing that Lewis could be in any mood when he returned. Sometimes, he screamed at him, frustrated from the day, from previous fights, from the problems with his wife. Sometimes, he was all laughs and giggles, telling funny stories about some people at court, sharing secrets he had got to know through other people. And sometimes, they would sit together and contemplate their lives, talking about their past and their wishes for the future. But some nights, Lando would wait in vain. He knew that Lewis had his obligations as a king and a husband, that he needed an heir, someone to take over his reign at some point. Lando still hated those nights were he fell asleep on the king’s bed, only by being awakened by some maids when the first rays of sun illuminated the room, telling him that it would be better to leave the chamber before anyone could see him. He hated those nights.

And still, even though he spent more nights in Lewis’ chambers than his own, the palace became his home. He found new friends, he found people who liked him and he found people who did not only want to get him into bed. It felt like it was his destiny to spend the rest of his life at the palace, in London, surrounded by his friends. And even though he had great relationships to all of them, the best friendship was the one between him and Lewis. The king had become the friend he so desperately needed, his confidante, the only person he could be completely honest to.

_ Then he starts saying all this stuff _

_ He cares so much, he calls me 'love' _

_ He says we have this connection _

_ I guess it's not so different _

“We need to talk, love.”

Lewis had never called him “love” before. It should have been a warning.

“What do you want to talk about, majesty?”

They were sitting on the edge of Lewis’ bed, looking at the stars through the window, watching the moon slowly make his way into the sky. A hand was put onto his, Lewis intertwining their fingers.

“Don’t you feel this… connection we have?”

No, not again. This could not be true. Lewis was his friend, the person he could trust, he was not like Kimi or Dan. He never wanted their relationship to change, he wanted to keep his friend, he did not want to get his hopes up. He had promised himself not to fall for him.

“A… connection? What are you talking about, my lord?”

“Lewis. Call me Lewis, please.” The king turned his head, cupping his cheek with his free hand. “Can’t you feel this special something between us? You are different, so much different from all those other people, love.”

Lando moved away, shaking his head. What Lewis said sounded stupid, he was not different, he was just a simple nobleman, nothing more. He was just like all those other people at court, not at all comparable with someone like the previous kings and queens.

“You’re… You’re lying, my king. I’m no different. Not from all those noble people around court.”

“Oh, but you are. We belong together, can’t you feel it?”

Maybe he could feel it. Maybe there were feelings for Lewis, different feelings than just friendship, but Lando did not allow himself to feel those. Too often had men broken his heart, too often had it taken a long time for it to heal. He was not going to throw all his principles overboard for another man.

“My lord-”

“Lewis.”

“Lewis, you’re married. You have a beautiful wife, you shouldn’t be saying this to me.”

Lewis took his hand again, not pulling him closer but also not letting him escape. Their eyes found each other, their gazes locked, and Lando felt like he was unable to move.

“We both know that it isn’t true. My wife… she’s not beautiful. Somebody lied to me about her, and I would love to get rid of her.” He scooted closer, their noses nearly touching. “I would love to have you as my husband, love. Let me make you happy.”

Their lips finally met, and Lando let Lewis pulled him into his embrace, holding him close as they exchanged more and more kisses. His mind told him to stop, to get up, to run away, but his body did not listen to his mind. Because you cannot say no, not to the king.

So he surrendered to the king and his own feelings.

_ There's no time for when or how _

_ 'Cause you've just got to have me now _

_ Playtime's over _

_ The only thing you wanna do is… _

They spent more and more nights together. Not in their previous way of doing it, but Lando beneath Lewis, offering him his body, letting the king claim him. And to say that Lewis was terrible in bed would have been a lie, he knew what to do, he knew how to make his lover feel good, he knew how to push the right buttons. And with every night that Lando would sleep cuddled up in his tight embrace, he felt safer and safer, more and more loved and adored. It felt weird, it felt different knowing that Lewis was still married to another person, a person who was way more powerful than him, but it flattered him that Lewis chose him over his spouse. It flattered him that he meant more to him than the person he was married to, and it flattered him even more that the king mentioned a possible wedding between the two of them, annulling the marriage between him and his wife.

“You’re treating me so good, love.”

Lewis was staring right into his eyes, right into his soul, reading every emotion he felt. His hands held on to his naked waist, holding him still as he slowly thrusted into him, making the younger man moan in pleasure. Lando’s hands were laying on his shoulders, scratching them with every movement.

“You’re so tight, still, after so many nights.”

Another moan escaped his throat, and he finally broke the eye contact, throwing his head back. Lewis' hand found its way into his hair, pulling sharply on it, biting into the skin of his exposed throat.

“Can’t wait for the wedding night, love, can’t wait to ravage you, make all of London hear you scream my name, showing who you belong to.”

“Lewis, fuck!”

A hand was around his throat, pressing against it, hissing quietly as he hit that special spot again.

“What was that?”

“S-Sir… M-Majesty, please…”

Normally, Lewis preferred him calling him by his name, but on nights like these, where Lewis would be all riled up, only wanting to come inside him over and over again, wanting to forget the day, Lando had to follow other rules. Rules that made Lewis happy. Rules that protected him. Rules that he needed in order to serve the king. Rules that he  _ needed _ because they took his mind off of things. They made him forget all his fears and worries.

“Good boy.”

_ So we got married. Woo _

Lando had never felt like a Prince Consort. He was not used to the struggles the title would bring, he was not used to all the responsibilities he now had. He was a simple, low-ranking nobleman, he was not the Prince Consort of England. That just was not him. And still, he had married Lewis, he had married the king of England, he had married a man, who had already consumed four other spouses. And he was the next one.

Was he ready? No. Would he ever be ready? Never. But he would not let anyone down, not his parents, not the people of England, not Lewis. He would try his best, even if he would not succeed. He had to try it, he had to give his best. For he now had a country to lead. Even if he did not want to.

_ With Henry, it isn't easy _

_ His temper's short and his mates are sleazy _

_ Except for this one courtier _

_ He's a really nice guy just _

_ So sincere _

_ The royal life isn't what I planned _

_ But Thomas is there to lend a helping hand _

_ So sweet makes sure that I'm okay _

_ And we hang out loads when the King's away _

Carlos Sainz. Well, in fact, Carlos Sainz Junior. Or rather said one of Lewis’ courtiers. Carlos was one of the few guys Lando actually liked spending time with, they both had a similar sense of humor, both had a similar feeling of not being at home. Of course, the palace had become a home for Lando, much more of a home than anything else before, but since he had married Lewis, it had felt much more like a golden cage.

Not only that he felt trapped in the house that once granted him freedom, but also the nights with Lewis became less and less frequent. He heard more often stories of Lewis visiting the taverns around the palace, flirting with different people and staying out for the majority of the night. The nights they spent together felt more like a duty they had to fulfill than the act of two people in love. On the contrary, Lewis more often came with another man’s name on his lips, a name that Lando started to hate:  _ Nico _ .

Whenever Lando was alone, whether it was when Lewis spent the night somewhere else than Lando’s chambers or when Lewis had left London in general, the son of a Spanish lord was at his side, making the nights and days more tolerable. He came by during the day, making sure that Lando had everything he needed, and they shared a room during the night, Carlos sleeping on a bed on the other side of the room, talking about the newest gossip around court. Things, Lando had been doing with Lewis before… before everything had changed with their wedding.

“Checkmate!”

Lando rolled his eyes, smiling.

“You know I only let you win. I pitied you for losing over and over again.”

Carlos grinned, shrugging and propping a grape into his mouth.

“I don’t care, majesty. I won and that’s the only thing that matters.”

The younger one rolled his eyes with a smile and got up, taking a sip of his wine, walking to the window. He liked Carlos’ company, that he was around whenever he needed it. He liked Carlos in general, finally having someone around that was close to his age and shared the same interests.

“Can I convince you to a short round of cards, majesty?”

Lando turned to his friend again, still smiling happily as he drank some more of the dark liquid.

“I would love to.”

_ This guy, finally _

_ Is what I want, the friend I need _

_ Just mates, no chemistry _

_ I get him and he gets me _

_ And there's nothing more to it _

_ He just cares so much, he's devoted _

He spent more and more time with Carlos if that was even possible. They clearly enjoyed each other’s company, and if Lando was honest, this was the first time it really felt like he had a friend. Not a lover, not someone who wanted to marry him, just a plain and simple friend. Someone, he could lean on, someone he could trust, someone that would give his life for him. He had never felt that safe before. Of course, he had always felt safe with Lewis, Dan and Kimi, but this time, it was a different kind of safe. Something about Carlos was making him happier than he ever before, something made him trust him more than all those other guys.

Maybe it was the fact that Carlos read every wish from Lando’s lips. He could organize everything he wanted, also things where other people would have gone insane to find them in time, but Carlos always came back as calm as before, smiling brightly while handing Lando the item that he had wished for. Carlos cared for him, he was always at his side, supporting him whenever he needed it. He liked him because of his personality, not because of his looks, not because of all the other things about his person. He did not gain any benefit out of hanging around with Lando, and yet he still met up with him over and over again.

It was the first time in his life that he could call a man, who was so close to him, a friend. Not a lover, not a husband, but a friend. And Lando could not have been happier.

_ He says we have a connection _

_ I thought this time was different _

_ Why did I think he'd be different _

_ But it's never, ever different _

Life never wanted him to be happy. At least that was what Lando thought. Losing two lovers, ending up in a more than unhappy marriage with the third one, it did not look good for him. His life was based on misery and stupid decisions. And now, when he had finally found a confidante in Carlos, life changed its plans again.

“Can you feel it too?”

It had been a simple question, asked when they were standing at the window, looking over the darkening city. Somewhere down in the alleys, Lewis must have been walking, if he was not already at  _ his _ house. And while the king was away, the Prince Consort was alone in his room. Alone with the courtier. Was it not a thing like this that had one of the previous consorts killed? Adultery?

“Feel what?”

Lando turned to his friend, smiling softly. He remembered this talk from Lewis. He knew how it would end, but still, something inside him told him to have hope. It would not happen another time, would it? Carlos was different, different from all the other three, he was special. He was a friend, not a lover.

“This special bond, majesty.”

The Spaniard turned around too, taking Lando’s hand in his, softly drawing small circles onto his palm with this thumb. Their eyes met, and there was a familiar spark in Carlos’, a spark that Lando did not like. It had destroyed everything he had had before. And now it destroyed what he had now.

“A… special bond? What do you mean, Carlos?”

And then, Carlos’ lips were on his. Not for a long time, but long enough to send shivers down his spine, to make his stomach turn around, to send a known feeling of adrenaline through his bones. It made him feel things he had not felt in a long time. Things, he so desperately needed. Closeness, body contact… Love. Especially love.

“I meant this, your highness.”

Was he really going to do this? Was he really going to betray his own husband, the king, just to make another man happy? It was not like he disliked Carlos, he had always thought of him as nice and good-looking, but now, in such a weird situation, he did not know what to do. Normally, he would have said no, reminding the other person of his rank and that he, in fact, was married, but Carlos was not a simple person at court. He was his friend, the only person he could trust, the only person who truly cared about him. Should he say yes and agree to betray his husband, their king, the country, just to make his friend happy? Or should he say no, probably chasing away his first and last true friend, but stay loyal to a person who did not seem to love him anymore?

Lando did not answer, as much as he tried, he was not able to form a simple sound in his throat. Instead, he pulled Carlos closer by his hair, pressing their lips together again. It was not sweet nor innocent. It was needy, hot and passionate, it was what Lando needed. Someone to guide him. To keep his bad conscience stored away in his head, keeping it from resurfacing.

He could feel a hand wander down his body, ending on his bum, and he let out a quiet moan, pressing against the hand. A soft chuckle came from Carlos as he turned Lando around so that the younger man was now facing the window again. Another hand pressed his back down so that he know was bent over, soft lips planting kissing all over his neck as his pants were pulled down. Lando whimpered, pressing his hands against the cold glass, his breath fogging up the windows.

Carlos was gentle enough while he prepared him, but Lando’s body screamed for more. Hair pulling, name-calling, slapping, anything that would probably hurt him. That kept him distracted from the cold and harsh truth: His one true friend was going to sleep with him, he would be losing him over this thing, he would maybe even lose his life because of it. And still, he did not protest when Carlos slowly entered him, moaning at the stretch. He felt his eyes roll back as he bottomed out, a happy sigh escaping his lips. It did not hurt, but it felt better than ever before, better than anything else. It was a sin, but it was a good sin.

The older Spaniard soon started a relentless rhythm, pressing his partner against the window over and over again. It was not enough, it would never be enough, Lando needed more. He needed more pain, more self-chosen pain, the kind of pain that made him ignore his pain, the pain life had forced upon him. But Carlos did not give it to him. Even though his thrusts were steady and harsh, and his grasp was so hard that it would probably leave a mark on his hips in the following days, it did not push all of his thoughts back. He still felt the guilt, he still felt the pain, he still felt the loneliness. It would never be different, men would come and go, but not a single one of them would stay in his life. Not as a friend and not as a lover. Men came and went, but none of them came to stay. The only one who had stayed had soon chosen another man to spend his time with.

He came with Carlos, spilling himself into the older one’s hand, while he felt a familiar warmth in his lower half. A warmth that would not warm his body for a long time, a warmth that would leave as quickly as Carlos would leave the room. Leaving him alone. As all of the men had done. Carlos was not special. Carlos was not different. Carlos was just like Dan, Kimi and Lewis. They got their desires fulfilled and left afterwards.

Looking over the city, only half-dressed and having pulled his blanket around his shoulders, Lando could hear the faint voice of a watchman, shouting the time and that all was well.

Except it was not.

_ Play time’s over... _

They had met a few times more, sharing the bed more than Lando would have liked too, but every time Carlos showed up at his door, pressing his soft lips onto his, the young Prince Consort could not stop himself from doing the same mistake over and over again. He was so deeply ashamed, he knew it was wrong, he knew he had no right to do so, but he still did. He betrayed the king and his country. He could not think of anything else, his guilt and shame clouding his mind. Lewis would behead him if he would notice their affair, feeling betrayed once more by one of his spouses. No, he could not risk it, he did not want to hurt this fragile human-being once more. Even though he spent more of his time with his gigolo, his mister, his paramour… Lando had many words for Nico, and not all of them were entirely friendly.

“You need to leave.”

Lando was tangled in the white sheets, a picture he knew Carlos liked, his hair messed up and his lips swollen from their kisses. Carlos looked at him, nodding.

“As always. Until we see each other again.”

Lando shook his head and sat up, making sure that his private parts were hidden from Carlos’ eyes. He tried to fix his hair with one hand as he eyed the other man before letting out a sigh.

“No. I mean… like forever.”

“I don’t understand what do you want me-”

It hurt his heart to see his former friend looking so confused and hurt at the same time. This was not how he had imagined their friendship coming to an end, but he knew that it was the only possibility. The only possibility to stay alive.

“I want you to leave the court. This is not something I ask of you, this is an order. I want you gone by tomorrow morning.”

He had tried to sound as cold as possible, he had tried to sound harsh, ignorant, mean… He had tried to make it easier for Carlos to leave him behind. He knew it would never be easy, but this was a way to make it more tolerable. In whatever kind of way.

“Why are you doing this, Lando?”

The pain in Carlos’ voice broke his heart all over again. He had tried to put it together piece by piece so often, but seeing Carlos’ pained expression, to see him so sad, so hurt, it destroyed his heart in a way he knew nothing would ever fix it again. And that Carlos used his name instead of his title did not make it better in any way.

“I did not allow you to call me by my name, Sainz. Now leave before I get the guards.”

“As you wish… your highness.”

Lando broke down in tear the second the door closed behind his former lover and friend, sobs shaking his body. The feeling of guilt and shame was too much, it was drowning him, pulling him down and letting the darkness swallow him. He tried to tell himself that he had done the right thing, that it would have gone wrong if they had continued like that, but it did not help. It hurt to see a person he cared so much for in so much pain, to send him away, to break his heart in one of the most gruesome ways he could have ever imagined. He was a horrible person, both for hurting his friend but also for cheating on his husband.

It was him, who found Lando what felt like hours later, a crying and sobbing and especially naked mess in the middle of the large bed. Lewis knelt down next to him, pulling him against his chest, holding him close as the younger one tried to calm down. He pressed a kiss onto his temple while one of his hands carded through his hair.

“Do you want to talk about… whatever this is?”

Lando shook his head and cuddled only closer, the older one’s heartbeat calming him down.

“I’m sorry… please, don’t-”

“Everything’s fine, Lando… Take your time…”

The younger one looked up to the king, who smiled down on him. A small smile flew over his lips too, before he averted his eyes again. Maybe this would not end bad. Maybe he could fall for Lewis again, maybe even make him fall for him again. Maybe they would get their happy ending. Maybe Lewis was not as bad as he seemed, as he had shown himself in the past weeks, maybe they could be happy. He could feel how the feeling of security returned as he was in Lewis’ arms. Maybe his trust in him would return, too.

There were fingers under his chin, and his eyes found Lewis’ again, the smile still present on his lips, reaching his eyes. Their lips brushed as Lewis bent down to him, slowly pressing him onto the tangled sheets. Fingers were stroking over his legs, spreading them for him to sit between them. Their kisses turned into a mess of lips and tongues, only broken by Lewis to grin at Lando as he felt his still-wet hole, pressing a finger inside.

And Lando let himself fall.

_ The only thing you wanna do is… mwah _

**Author's Note:**

> Did you find all the easter eggs I hid in the text? Everything from other Six song references to F1 quotes.


End file.
